1. Field of the Invention
This invention broadly relates to overshoes. More particularly, it concerns overshoes for covering the soles of golf or like spiked shoes in order that the wearer may walk over surfaces that would otherwise be damaged by the spikes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf shoes equipped with a plurality of spikes protruding from their undersurface are of great assistance to golfers when they are walking on turf in the course of golf play. However, when the wearer wishes to walk on a hard surface, e.g., the floor of a building or a hard surfaced pathway, damage may occur to the spikes and/or the walking surface. Many golf clubs require removal of golf shoes before entering the club house or other building. Even in the absence of such rules, walking in the spiked shoes on a hard surface can be uncomfortable.
What has been said above also applies to other types of shoes equipped with undersurface spikes or cleats, e.g., baseball shoes, football shoes, soccer shoes, etc., and the overshoes of this invention may advantageously be used for covering all such type shoes.
The problem presented by spiked shoes in walking on hard surfaces has long been known and various shoe covering devices have been devised for the purpose of mitigating the problem. Examples of prior art devices for such purpose are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pats. Nos. 1,811,781; 2,032,052; 2,958,963 and 3,176,416.
Notwithstanding the prior developments in the field of this invention, there exists a need for improvements in overshoe devices for golf and like spiked shoes so that they can be made available to wearers at low cost and can be carried and used by them in an easy manner.